Do you Love Me?
by Luc16
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Do Lucius and Narcissa love each other after all these years? based on the song "Do you love me?" from Fiddler on the Roof. (bad summary, sorry lol)


Lucius sat at his kitchen table staring out the window. Draco and Astoria, his new fiancé, were snuggling and giggling on the back porch in plain sight of the kitchen window. Lucius had been wary of Astoria Greengrass at first due to her less-than-pureblood views. The first time they'd met her, she'd proudly proclaimed that muggleborns were just as powerful as purebloods and proceeded to list several comparisons. Lucius had stormed up to his room to the many apologies of his wife. Draco, Astoria, and Narcissa had continued with dinner without Lucius. That night, when Draco and Astoria had left, Narcissa argued with Lucius who in turn made some nasty comments that led to him sleeping in the guest bedroom. No, not the finest guest bedroom but the worst bedroom. It had been stuffy and moldy and in the morning, Lucius had begged for forgiveness. Narcissa forgave him on one condition, that he'd have a civil dinner with Astoria. Lucius agreed relunctantly and when Astoria came over a few weeks later, he'd apologized and been as polite as possible. Lucius sighed.

"Would you like more eggs, master?" an elderly house elf asked. The house elf, Mildred, had been the Malfoy's house elf since Lucius' father had lived in the mansion. Lucius had wanted to get a new one but Narcissa insisted that they keep her. Lucius consented with some grumbling but it had made Narcissa happy. Lucius shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on his son.

"Honestly Lucius, staring at our son is only going to push him farther away," Narcissa scolded. Lucius pulled his eyes away from the young couple and looked at his wife. In the years after the war, Narcissa's hair had turned white and wrinkles had graced her face. However, despite her age she looked regal in her green flowing robes and Lucius noticed that she hadn't lost her curves either. Narcissa sat at the other end of the table and accepted her breakfast from Mildred with a thank you. Lucius turned his head towards the window again when he heard his son laugh heartily. He'd only heard that laugh when Draco was with Astoria. It sent a pang of guilt through Lucius for what he'd put his family through due to his greed for power.

"Lucius, have you never seen a young couple in love?" Narcissa asked. Lucius scoffed and Narcissa rolled her eyes. Love. It was such a foreign concept to Lucius. His parents had never loved him and taught him to hide his emotions. Suddenly Lucius remembered something his mother had said on his wedding day.

"Narcissa, do you love me?" Lucius asked abruptly. Narcissa's fork clattered onto her plate and her mouth fell open.

"Do I what?" she whispered. Lucius fidgeted, uncomfortable. He hadn't meant to just blurt it out but now that it was out, "Do you love me?" he asked again.

"Do I love you?" Narcissa voice was getting louder. Lucius motioned with his hands for her to answer the question.

"Our son is getting married, you had a bad day at work yesterday, you're upset. Go lie down!" Narcissa rambled, "Mildred what did you give him for breakfast?"

"Narcissa, I'm asking you a question," Lucius said exasperated, "Do you love me?" Narcissa eyed him suspiciously then said, "You're a fool." She went back to eating like it was the last meal she'd ever eat.

"I know," Lucius said softly. Narcissa looked up in surprise, Lucius never admitted he was or had been foolish.

"But, do you love me?" Lucius asked again. Narcissa looked at Lucius' anxious face and suddenly felt anger.

"Do I love you?" Narcissa repeated mockingly.

"Well?" Lucius prompted. All the anger and resentment towards her husband started bubbling up and before Narcissa could stop herself she said, "For 25 years I've picked out your clothes, supported you in whatever you did, thrown parties for your friends, gave you a son, and defended you against the Dark Lord! After 25 years and two wars, why talk about love right now?" Lucius flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord and looked down. Narcissa went back to her breakfast and stabbed her ham. How could he even mention love after all we've been through? He doesn't know what love is. Lucius didn't know what he'd been thinking. Love? It was pointless and got in the way. However, something gnawed at Lucius and he had to know the answer.

"Narcissa," she didn't look up but Lucius plowed on, "We only met once before our wedding day. And then on our wedding day…I was scared." Narcissa looked up, again, Lucius never admitted he was scared. Lucius looked pleadingly at Narcissa waiting for a response of some sort.

"I was shy," Narcissa heard herself say quietly.

"I was nervous," Lucius added with a slight smile.

"So was I," Lucius felt his heart pound at her agreement.

"My mother told me that, in time, we'd learn to love each other. So now I'm asking, Narcissa, do you love me?" Narcissa had never heard Lucius sound so sincere, except for when Draco was born. Narcissa remembered Lucius looking down at their son with a look of pure joy and love and saying, "I love him." He'd quickly masked his emotions when his parents came into look at the new baby but Narcissa always remembered that moment. Narcissa shook her head of the memory, remembering all of the bad things that had happened since.

"I'm your wife!" Narcissa exclaimed. She grabbed her plate and practically threw it in the sink.

"I know! But do you love me!?" Lucius asked in a way that said give-me-an-answer. Narcissa gripped the sink and whispered, "Do I love him?" Suddenly, unbidden, memories rushed to the front of her thoughts of Lucius blushing after their wedding night, Lucius holding Draco, Lucius letting Draco sit on his lap at work.

"For 25 years I've lived with him, fought with him, prospered with him," Narcissa's knuckles were white, "For 25 years my bed is his!"

"Shhh," Lucius shushed, looking quickly out the window. Narcissa hadn't realized she'd raised her voice. She turned around and faced Lucius, the realization hitting her.

"If that's not love then what is?" she asked quietly. Lucius' face turned from worry to shock.

"Then…then you love me?" Lucius asked flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that she loved him. He had been a horrible husband and father, though he wouldn't admit that any time soon.

"I suppose I do," Narcissa shrugged, tears coming to her eyes. Lucius got up from his chair slowly, drinking in the site of his wife. The sun was coming through the window and it made her hair shine. He stopped in front of her and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Then I suppose I love you too," he whispered. Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise. Lucius held her face and leaned in. She leaned in as well, almost unconsciously, and their lips touched. The kiss was soft, gentle, and warm. It was almost fragile and Lucius was afraid maybe he'd been to forward. Then Narcissa deepened the kiss, pulling him by his shirt so he was closer. The kiss was long and held so many emotions that neither of them had thought about. When they finally pulled away, Lucius looked down at Narcissa and wondered when he first fell in love with this beautiful woman. He realized that he had loved her the first time he'd seen her, he just hadn't known that is was love.

"You know, this doesn't change much," Narcissa whispered. A light blush had dusted her cheek and Lucius stroked his finger against it. The blush grew and Lucius could feel the heat. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I know, but after 25 years and everything we've been through, it's nice to know," Lucius smiled and had the pleasure of watching Narcissa smile back at him.

* * *

Draco held the door open for Astoria and then froze. His parents were sitting next to each other at the table and his father was sharing the paper with his mother. Draco's mouth dropped open at the site. He had never seen them sit next to each other. It was traditional for the father to be at the head of the table and the mother at the end. Draco couldn't comprehend the situation.

"Draco dear, close the door. You're letting the cold air in," his mother said nonchalantly. Draco did as he was told and walked into the kitchen. Astoria motioned him to go upstairs. Draco cleared his throat and said, "Mother we're going upstairs to plan some of the wedding."

"That's nice dear. Have fun," his mother responded without looking up. Draco shook his head and took Astoria's hand. They were almost out the door when he heard his father say, "Please use protection son." Draco blushed fiercely and saw his mother cover her mouth. Draco opened his mouth to retort but Lucius beat him to it, "I'm just saying that paper can be very painful in the wrong places."

"Lucius," Narcissa laughed, "Let the kids have their fun." Lucius chuckled and snapped the newspaper. Narcissa waved her blushing son and fiancé off and they hurried up the stairs. Needless to say, that night, Draco and Astoria weren't the only ones who had an eventful evening.

* * *

**So i got this idea while watching Fiddler on the Roof (one of my favorite movies!) and as i was listening to this song "Do you Love me?" (sung by Golde and Tevye) i thought, wouldn't this be perfect for Lucius and Narcissa? so i finally decided to write it and maybe put a different perspective on the older Malfoy generation! I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you! :D**


End file.
